A Strange World
by Lady O'Shea
Summary: TRADUCCIÓN ¿Cómo lo estan pasando Ian, Wanda, Mel y los otros despues de 4 años de 'La huésped? Un día alguien huirá para encontrar a su pareja, desencadenando una serie de eventos peligrosos para todos.Review!
1. Prologue

**Hey-hey!! Aquí les traigo esta historia, la leí en inglés y me gustó tanto que quise traducirla para ustedes. Está muy bien redactada y la historia es buena, pareciera como si fuera exactamente la continuación que ****Stephenie**** Meyer va escribir, aunque para estar totalmente seguros habrá que esperar por **_**El alma**_**, a finales del 2010.**

**Disclaimer****: Nada de esto me pertenece, ni los personajes de **_**La huésped **_**- aunque no saben cuanto me gustaría :P- ni la historia, que es totalmente idea de ****XTimeGirlX,**** yo solo tengo el honor de traducirla. Agradezco enormemente a LadyBritain, que además de ser una gran traductora, es una gran escritora (les recomiendo que lean 'Lovesick Melody', twilight fanfic). Gracias!**

**Bueno, léanla y me dicen cómo les pareció, es mi primera traducción así que…**

**A Strange World**

-¿Cómo están ahí atrás?- preguntó Jared desde el asiento del conductor del carro que había "comprado" hace algunos años.

-Bien, gracias- contestamos al unísono, mientras mirábamos por la ventana las dunas de arena. Estábamos en camino hacia "La Última Playa", como la llamábamos. Yo, Ian, Kyle, Sol, Jamie, Jared, Melanie y finalmente, mi sobrina de 2 años Rosie.

-¿Mami, ya llegamos?- preguntó ella, con una sonrisa infantil en su adorable rostro.

Mel se volteó desde el asiento del copiloto. – Ya casi, cariño, ya casi.-

Rosie soltó una risita de alegría, con sus ojos cafés iluminándose mientras jugueteaba con las correas de su asiento para bebés.

Había sido Jaime quien descubrió esta playa hace un par de años, estaba completamente abandonada y lejos de la civilización. Por eso era que las almas no la usaban; a los de mi tipo les gusta estar cerca de muchas otras almas…con unas cuantas excepciones…

Me reí internamente y apoyé mi cabeza en el hombro de Ian; él besó mi cabello dorado. –Casi llegamos- me murmuró, tomando mi mano.

-Sip-

Finalmente, Jared estacionó el auto en nuestro "estacionamiento". Veníamos casi una vez al mes desde que Jaime la encontró, y cada que veníamos escondíamos el minibús detrás de las rocas.

-Bien, ¡todos afuera!- dijo Jared animadamente, saltando del auto.

-Wanda. Te importaría pasarme a Rosie, ¿por favor?- me preguntó Mel, quitándose su oscuro cabello de los ojos. Cabello que una vez fue mío.

-Si, seguro.- Dije, mientras desabrochaba a Rosie del asiento para bebes y besando su frente antes de pasársela a mi hermana con una sonrisa.

-Gracias.- Melanie apoyó a Rosie en su cadera, - vas a vencer a Jaime en competencia de castillos de arena otra vez?

-¡Si! - contestó Rosie, riendo.

-Oh, vamos. ¡Te dejé ganar!- dijo Jaime mientras bajaba.

-Seguro que si, Jaime- le dije.

El rió y tomó un sorbo de su botella de agua. –Vencido por mi sobrina de dos años…-murmuró.

-Vamos pues, ¿que esperamos?- dijo Mel mientras veía a los otros salir del coche.

Una vez que todos estuvieron afuera y cargando algo, -una cubeta, una pala, toallas- todos nos paramos en las dunas de frente a la playa.

Ian tomó mi mano mientras bajábamos la pendiente; le sonreí parpadeando por el sol.

-Lindo día, ¿no crees?-

-Si, hermoso- coincidí.

-Tú lo eres.- dijo con una gran sonrisa.

-Oh, ¡shh!- le dije, dándole un ligero golpe en el brazo con mi mano libre.

-Auch. ¿Ahora ya no te puedo decir cumplidos?- simuló estar ofendido.

Me reí. -¡Nop! Lo siento, no se permiten cumplidos.-

-¡A sus ordenes capitán! Lo que sea que impida que invada el planeta.- bromeó, imitando un saludo militar.

-Oye, eso no es gracioso.-

El sonrió. -Lo siento-

Lo miré. –Te amo-

-Yo también te amo-

Los dos sonreímos mientras trotábamos para alcanzar a los demás.

Cuando llegamos, Kyle se volteó. –Aquí están La bella y la Bestia- se burló.

-¡No puedes decir nada!- repliqué, apuntando con la cabeza hacia su mano, que sostenía la de Sol firmemente.

Kyle se encogió de hombros. -Como sea.-Repuso sonriendo.

Kyle y Sol habían impresionado a todos, incluso el intuitivo Jeb no lo vio venir. Cuando los otros me dijeron acerca de Jodi estaba sorprendida. No podía imaginarme a Kyle comportándose cariñosamente con alguien. Era extraño verlo con el corazón destrozado cuando fallamos en traerla de vuelta. Pero lo que sería todavía más extraño era verlo enamorarse lentamente del alma que ahora vivía en su cuerpo. Y lo hizo.

Kyle O'Shea, el hombre que detestaba los 'parásitos' con cada fibra de su larga y muscular estructura, se enamoró de alguien.

A todos les tomó mucho tiempo acostumbrarse, pero con el tiempo la gente comenzó a aceptar que eran pareja. Igual que Ian y yo, Melanie y Jared.

Eventualmente el mar brillaba dentro de la vista y emprendíamos una carrera bajando hasta el banco de arena y a través de el. Nos empujábamos, con las rodillas hundidas, gritando y salpicando a los demás.

El día avanzó mientras el sol se movía de este a oeste. Los castillos de arena estaban construidos, los arrecifes explorados; el nado y los baños de sol tomados.

Y después nos sentamos alrededor de una pequeña fogata, hablando. Rosie se había dormido sobre el regazo de Jared y yo descansaba mi cabeza en la de Ian.

- Ooh, está inquietándose. Perfecto. Justo cuando empiezo a adormecerme.- Me quejé, aunque seguía sonriendo.

Ian puso su mano cuidadosamente en mi pequeño bulto, -¿como sabes que el es 'el' Wanda?, puede ser una niña.

-No lo sé, supongo que quiero que sea un niño.-

Ian sonrió. -¿Todavía no piensas en algún nombre?-

Me senté. -Si. Quiero que se llame Walter.- le respondí con lagrimas en los ojos mientras recordaba a mi querido amigo.

- Me gusta.-dijo Ian. – ¿Walter? ¿Te importaría estar tranquilo un momento para que tu mamá descanse un poco?- Preguntó, dirigiéndose a mi estómago.

Yo me reí. –Gracias. Funcionó- Me recosté y el puso su mano sobre Walter.

- Cuando quieras-

Lo miré, con el sol escondiéndose tras su cabeza. –Es un mundo extraño, ¿no te parece?-

El se encogió de hombros, sonriendo. – De lo más extraño.-

**Qué tal? Originalmente creo que solo era un one-shot, pero XTimeGirlX decidió hacerlo una historia, afortunadamente. Denle al botoncito verde de abajo que dice "review", eso me animaría mucho a actualizar pronto. **

_**Read Ü!**_


	2. Chapter 1

**Hola a todos!!**** Una enorme disculpa, tenía intenciones de subir capitulo cada semana, pero una serie de eventos desafortunados me impidieron hacerlo hasta hoy!! Probablemente en la semana suba los capítulos atrasados.**

**Disclaimer: Lo de siempre: los personajes, de mi amiga Steph y la historia de la genial xTimeGirlx; la humilde traducción hecha por mi con ayuda, por supuesto, de Lady Britain, sobresaliente escritora de twilight fics.**

**Disfruten la lectura****! R&R**

* * *

**Capitulo 1**

Regresamos a las cuevas justo después de la puesta del sol, Jeb nos saludó con el arma.

-¿Quién es?- gritó, apuntándonos con el arma. Me hubiera reído si no hubiera estado tan asustada, Sol estaba prácticamente temblando en el hombro de Kyle.

-Jesús, Jeb, ¡relájate hombre!- llamó Jamie, caminando hacia adelante en la luz azul de las lámparas.

Jeb bajó el arma. –Oh, son ustedes. Gracias a dios.- EL suspiró con alivio.

Miré a los otros, cada uno de ellos estaba frunciendo el ceño, excepto Sol y yo. Jared dio un paso adelante, con la cara seria. -¿Qué sucede, Jeb? ¿Qué pasó?-

-¡Nada! Nada, en realidad. Solo estaba siendo demasiado cauteloso, como dijo Jamie, necesito relajarme- dijo Jeb rápidamente. Pero no se me escaparon las miradas nerviosas que nos dirigió a Sol y a mí. Algo estaba pasando, algo que el no quería que supié comenzó de nuevo…

En cuanto dije el nombre mi bebé, me pateó; puse mi mano en mi estómago. –Shh.- murmuré.

Jared se rió, pero lo conocía demasiado bien como para saber que su risa era falsa. Melanie lo supo también, y la vi mirándome.

-¿Qué esta pasando?- le pregunté solo moviendo los labios, pero ella solo se encogió de hombros.

Jeb se frotó sus manos, - muy bien. Sol, Wanda y Jamie podrían ayudar en la cocina, ¿por favor?-

Fruncí la frente, definitivamente ahí había algo. Pero asentí de todos modos, besando a Ian rápidamente antes de irme.

-Te veo luego- murmuré, pero para mi sorpresa todo lo que hizo fue asentir. Pero antes de que pudiera preguntar que estaba mal Jamie me jalaba del brazo, -vamos Wanda. Tal vez podamos robar algo de comida.- Casi me río ante el interminable apetito de Jamie.

Mientras caminábamos, mire hacia atrás justo a tiempo para ver a Jared dar un paso adelante y preguntar que había pasado.

Apenas me concentraba en la conversación de Jamie mientras íbamos a la cocina, Sol también estaba en silencio a mi lado. No estaba segura de si no había notado nada como Jamie, o solo estaba asustada como yo.

-¿Qué opinas?-

- Uh, ¿qué?- pregunté, mientras Jamie me pedía mi opinión sobre algo que no había escuchado.

-Deberíamos organizar un juego de fútbol mañana, va a ser divertido!-

-Suena bien…- murmuré, pero se me quebró la voz tan pronto entramos a la cocina. No había nadie ahí.

-¿Dónde están todos?-

Ahora Jamie lucía preocupado, -Es el turno de Lucina y Lacey, deberían estar aquí.-

Me sobresalté al sonido de _su _nombre. Aunque sabía que la Buscadora ya no estaba en su cuerpo, Lacey no era la persona más agradable. Ella se había sentido como en casa aquí, exigiendo su propia habitación y preguntando porque tenía que estar con nosotras

'parásitos'. La mayoría de la gente secundaba esta opinión, aparte de los otros pocos, Maggie, Sharon, Lucina…principalmente los mismos que me habían rechazado.

Miré a Sol, que estaba parada en la entrada, mirando hacia fuera.

-¿Sol?

Ella dio la vuelta y me sorprendió ver lágrimas corriendo por su amble cara.

-¿Qué esta pasando? Algo está pasando Wanda, algo que no quieren que sepamos. Tiene que ver con nosotras…¿qué pasó, vino un Buscador?- dijo, su voz quebrándose mientras hacía un esfuerzo por no llorar.

Entonces ella si lo había notado, no como Jamie. Ese era otro punto, ¿por qué no querían a Jamie en nada de esto? Ahora tenía dieciocho años, y merecía saber cualquier cosa que pasara con los demás. ¿Entonces por qué lo habían dejado también afuera?

-No lo sé Sol, en realidad no Pero creo que debemos averiguarlo, ¿no?-

Sol asintió. –Bien, ¡vamos Jamie! Vamos a averiguar que esta pasado aquí-

Jamie también asintió.

-¿Por qué me han dejado fuera de esto?- preguntó Jamie mientras caminábamos a través de las cuevas, habíamos decidido ir a la Sala de Juegos; era el lugar más apropiado.

-No lo sé, es lo que estaba pensando.- dije mientras doblábamos en la esquina. Sol todavía estaba callada pero sabía que estaba preocupada por otra persona, Kyle.

-Wanda, ¿crees que sea algo realmente serio?-

-No lo sé, pero Jeb se veía muy nervioso allá atrás.-

Ahí atrás…parecía que había pasado mucho tiempo el glorioso día en la playa. Ahora habíamos regresado al misterio y alguna clase de evento que no éramos privilegiados en conocer. Sabía que vivíamos en tiempos muy peligrosos, teníamos que estar escondidos, indetectables; pero no había habido señal de un Buscador en meses, todo estaba bien.

Finalmente llegamos a la Sala de Juegos y nos detuvimos afuera de la entrada, asegurándonos de que no nos vieran, pero de que pudiéramos oír la discusión adentro.

-¡Sabía que no podíamos confiar en ella! Desde que ella llegó aquí! Wanda nunca confió en ella!- esa era la atronadora voz de Kyle y Sol se lanzó hacia delante. Rápidamente, la tome del torso para impedirle que se fuera.

¿Pero de quien estaban hablando? No era yo, obviamente, y no podía ser Sol porque era Kyle vociferando. Entonces debía ser alguien de ellos…

-Si, lo se. Pero lo que debemos hacer es asegurarnos de que ella nunca traiga esos Buscadores, o todos estamos perdidos.- Ese era Ian y mi corazón se desbarató con su sombrío, responsable tono.

Pensé que era tiempo de que supieran de nuestra presencia. Di un paso hacia la luz del cuarto. –Jeb, ¿de quien estas hablando? ¿Que ha pasado?- pregunté mientras entraba, seguida de Jamie y Sol.

La cabeza de Jeb giró bruscamente para vernos, y solo se quedo mirándonos, sin saber que decir. Rápidamente supimos la razón de que nadie estuviera en la cocina, absolutamente todos estaban aquí, algo realmente serio había pasado, lo sabía.

-Dime la verdad, Jeb; algo ha pasado y escondérnoslo no va a ayudar- dije, mirando a Ian y Melanie para que me ayudaran.

-Diles Jeb, ellos necesitan saber.- dijo Mel.

-Gracias- murmuré; ella me dirigió una débil sonrisa.

-Okey, Wanda, no sobre reacciones porque la vamos a encontrar antes de que llegue a la civilización…-

-¿Quién?- pero creo que ya sabia la respuesta.

-Lacey-. Dijo simplemente.

Deje escapar un triste suspiro -¿qué hizo?- Pero una vez más, ya lo sabía.

-Ella huyó, creemos que para encontrar a una persona. Ummm, Sharon…-

Sharon se puso de pie y me miró. Por primera vez, vi algo parecido a un poco de respeto hacia mi en sus ojos.-Ella me dijo que tenía novio, su nombre era algo así como Mike o Mick, no recuerdo, pero ella dijo que el también fue tomado por las Almas.- dijo quedamente.

-¿Cuándo?-

-Ella solo lo dijo casualmente mientras estábamos comiendo… ella no dijo que iba a intentar encontrarlo…-

-No, me refiero a cuando se fue.-

-Hace dos horas.- dijo Brandt.

Mi cara se quedó sin expresión, dos horas…ella podía estar en cualquier lugar ahora, dependiendo de dirección hubiera tomado…

Busqué con la mirada donde estaba Sol, y entré pánico antes de darme cuenta que estaba envuelta en los brazos de Kyle, obviamente llorando.

-Bien, ¿y qué es lo que vamos a hacer?- pregunté mientras Ian se paraba detrás de mi, apretando mi mano. Yo tenía una mano en mi estómago inconcientemente protegiendo a Walter.

-Vamos a mandar un grupo de búsqueda y ver que pasa después, si todo falla nos vamos a tener que salir e intentar ir con Nate…-dijo Jeb.

Nate era el líder del grupo que conocimos poco después de que desperté en este cuerpo, a través de cuatro años habíamos hecho amistades e intercambiado información; ellos vivían en una vieja casa abandonada, a unos días de camino al norte de aquí.

-¿Quién esta en el grupo de búsqueda?- murmuré, mirando ansiosamente a Ian.

-Estamos Kyle, Jared, Mel, Sharon, Jeb y yo.- me dijo.

Asentí, -yo voy- dije.

-¡No, no puedes!- mucha gente me gritó.

-Wanda, estas embarazada, no quiero que arriesgues tu vida o la de Walter.- dijo Ian gentilmente, apretando mi mano de nuevo.

-¡Pero si no la encuentran entonces no habrá vidas que proteger!- protesté, agitando mis brazos.

Ian puso sus manos en mis hombros.-Wanda, quédate aquí. Por favor. ¿Por mi? Por favor, solo quédate aquí y mantente a salvo por una vez.- el suplicó.

Suspiré -bien. Pero pasa algo más y yo ayudo.- acordé no muy convencida. Realmente no quería sentarme aquí y esperar a que no la encontraran, eso era imposible y yo quería ayudar. No podía sentarme a esperarlos. Pero lo haría, por Ian. Y Walter.

-Bien. Te amo y volveré pronto.- me dijo, besando mi frente.

-También te amo, por favor encuéntrenla.- murmuré.

-Lo intentaremos.-

Las lágrimas empezaron a caer mientras lo veía irse con los otros.

-Todo va a estar bien Wanda, la encontraran.- dijo Jamie, abrazándome. Pero yo solo lloré sobre su hombro.

* * *

**Que les pareció?? Opinen por favor!! También, si van a agregar la historia a favoritos o alerta no les cuesta nada dejar un simple review!! Reviews=actualizada rápida**

**Read Ü!**

**P.D: Si quieren leer más fics de xTimeGirlx en español, LadyBritain acaba de traducir _'Carry you home'_ y _'We are broken'_.**


	3. Chapter 2

**Aquí está el siguinte capítulo; pasa algo inesperado, aunque el problema que viene en el capitulo siguiete es aun mejor porque...bueno, ya no les digo más, mejor sigan leyendo y me apuro para terminar el que sigue.**

**Disclaimer: ya se lo saben, lo de Steph de Steph; lo de XTimeGirlX de XTimeGirlX, todos los derechos reservados; yo solo hago la traducción y LadyBritain (recomendadas sus historias! xD) me ayuda a revisar y corregir. **

**Capitulo 2**

-Wanda, realmente deberías comer algo. Matarte de hambre no va a traerlos de vuelta antes.- me dijo Jamie, acercándome un plato de pasta con tomate.

-Y que si…-

-Cállate y come. Vamos, no comer no le va a hacer ningún bien a Walter.- Jamie me interrumpió.

Suspiré, -bien. Pero no me preguntes sobre unirme al fútbol en la noche, no tengo ánimos para eso.-

-¡Ooh, Wanda! Por favor, ¡eres la mejor después de Maggie!- Jamie suplicó.

Maggie había organizado un juego para hoy, supuestamente para aliviar un poco la tensión. Con la ida del grupo de búsqueda desde hace dos días, tensión era algo que estaba incrementando. Ella era como la segunda al mando cuando Jeb se iba y también tenía tenía que suplir a Sharon e sus clases.

-Lo vas a hacer bien sin mí; es solo que no me siento con ánimos de jugar.-

-¡Solo porque estas preocupada por Ian y los otros! Escucha, todos estamos preocupados, pero no estamos malhumorados por eso.-

Antes de que pudiera replicar alguien me golpeo el hombro. Me di la vuelta y me sorprendí de ver a Maggie.

-¿Puedo hablar contigo un momento?- me preguntó secamente.

Asentí, preguntándome de que se trataba. –Te veo en un minuto.- le dije a Jamie, poniéndome de pie y siguiendo a Maggie a la cocina vacía. Una vez ahí, ella dio la vuelta y se recargó contra la para verme de frente.

Se aclaró la garganta nerviosamente. –Umm…Quería decir que yo…yo no te había tratado muy bien y yo…lo siento. Sharon también lo siente. Debimos haber confiado en ti y en Jeb.- Parecía que le era muy difícil decir eso, pero no como si no lo sintiera de verdad.

Para ser honesta, ya había aceptado que nunca les iba a gustar a Maggie y a Sharon, y me había dado por vencida tratando.- Oh…umm. Está bien; puedo entender por qué estaban molestas.-

Pero ella me interrumpió.- Estábamos molestas por Melanie, especialmente Sharon. Pero debimos haber sido mas amables cuando nos dimos cuenta que ella seguía ahí y que tu intención no era lastimar a nadie. Especialmente cuando tu…cuando tu la regresaste a todos nosotros. Eso realmente fue muy valiente de tu parte…y…Realmente ayudaste a Doc, bueno, a todos nosotros. Y…realmente sentimos haberte juzgado y habernos sido ciegos ante todo lo que hiciste por nosotros.-

Estaba todavía más sorprendida al ver cuanto lo sentían. Es cierto, les tomó cuatro años, pero eso no importaba para mí.

- Está bien, las…las perdono. Gracias.- Por el minuto siguiente solo nos quedamos ahí, con un incómodo silencio en el aire. Maggie se veía como si tuviera algún tipo de discusión interna, abrió la boca una o dos veces para hablar pero solo la volvía a cerrar.

Eventualmente, habló de nuevo. –Jeb y Doc piensan…y Sharon y yo estamos de acuerdo con ellos, que tú podrías ayudar con las clases de Sharon. Enseñarles a los niños acerca de Las Almas y los planetas y todo eso…quiero decir, se que la mayoría de los adultos han oído tus historias, pero ellos no…y…ella se estaba preguntando si… tu quisieras…? Ella me preguntó si podía preguntarte…antes de que se fuera.-

Wow. Estaba en shock, no vi venir _esto_.

La emoción me abrumó y tuve que pasar saliva antes de que pudiera responder.-Si, esta bien. Eso sería…bueno. Umm…es amable de su parte preguntarme.-

Meggie me dirigió una pequeña sonrisa. –Ok….. quieres pasar mañana en la tarde para que sepas… digas lo que vas a hacer y todo… podemos clasificar lo que quieres enseñar después… yo voy a dar la clase mientras Sharon no esté…

Asentí. –Eso estaría bien…si. Gracias.-

Maggie me dirigió otra sonrisa. –Ok, genial. Te veo…mañana entonces.-

Solo volví a asentir antes de que ella se fuera, dejándome absolutamente perpleja.

Exhalé lentamente. –Espera a que Mel escuche _esto.- _murmuré.

Pero en cuanto pensé en mi hermana una ola de tristeza me golpeó cuando recordé. Ella estaba fuera con los otros buscando a Lacey. ¿Quién era para decir que iban a regresar?

-No seas tonta…cómo dice Jamie, sé positiva.- me dije a mi misma mientras salía de la cocina y regresaba con Jamie.

-¿Qué fue todo esto?- preguntó mientras me sentaba.

-Ella…ella se disculpó conmigo. Sharon también lo siente.- dije, tomando algo de pasta con mi tenedor y llevándolo a mi boca.

Jamie frunció el ceño, -acerca del tiempo, también. Y presumo que las perdonaste así como así, ¿verdad?-el dijo desaprobadoramente.

Baje mi tenedor con un suspiró. –Jamie, no seas así. Se necesita mucho valor para disculparse así, realmente lo sienten.-

-Eres demasiado _buena _Wanda; debieron haber visto que estaban mal desde hace mucho tiempo. Debieron haber confiado en el juicio de Jeb.-

-Jamie, incluso me dijo que Sharon preguntó si yo podría ayudarles con las clases. Enseñarles a los niños acerca de Las Almas y contarles mis historias. No solo lo lamentan, sino que Sharon ofreció a dejarme ayudarla.-

Jamie suspiró. –Bien, me rindo. Me tengo que ir de odas maneras; Brandt me quiere en el Campo Este.-

-Ok, te veo luego.-

El asintió. –Y asegúrate de comerte todo.- dijo, apuntando al plato de pasta.

Puse los ojos en blanco, -lo prometo.-

El sonrió y me dio uno de sus familiares y confortables abrazos. -Adiós.-

Unos minutos después Sol vino y se sentó en frente de mi. –Hola Wanda.-

Le sonreí mientras tragaba mi última porción de pasta. – Hey, ¿cómo estás?-

Sol solo asintió, pero pude ver que estaba mirando el cuarto ansiosamente. -¿Cuándo crees que regresaran?- me preguntó.

-Yo…no lo sé.- pero después agregué, -yo también estoy preocupada,- después de ver la expresión en su cara. Reflejaba la mía, mezcla de ansiedad, miedo y anhelo.

Me sonrió tristemente. -¿Cómo esta Walter?-

-Bien.- Pero todavía observando su mirada. –Escucha, Lacey no llevó comida o agua, creo que fue muy oportunista correr por eso. No pudo haber ido muy lejos, sería imposible y ella es una idiota.- Traté de reconfortarla

-Lo sé…-

Tomé su mano y la apreté. –Regresarán.- Estaba tratando de convencerla tanto a ella como a mi.

-Espero.- murmuró en respuesta.

**Aquí está!! Que opinan de Maggie y Sharon, creen que sean sinceras? Yo todavía lo dudo un poco...****Entre más reviews, más rápido actualizo!! :P**

**Read Ü!**


	4. Chapter 3

**Lo de siempre, lo de Steph de Steph, historia de xTimeGirlx, traducción mía con ayuda por supuesto de LadyBritain.**

**Enjoy!!^^**

Capítulo 3

Jamie vino corriendo rápidamente por el pasillo, casi chocando contra mí y patinando al detenerse. -¡Regresaron, Wanda!-

-¿Donde?-

-La Sala de Juegos, solo…-

Mi cara se quedó sin expresión. –No la encontraron, ¿verdad?- pregunté, mi voz apenas un susurro.

-No, la encontraron. Pero ella tiene a ese novio con ella. Mike, así se llama.-

-Oh no…-

Jamie hizo una mueca. –Se pone peor. Él llamó a Los Buscadores mientras estaban en el desierto antes de que Lacey lo callara y lo metiera en la parte trasera de la camioneta.-

-¿Ella se robó la camioneta?-

Jamie negó con la cabeza. –No tengo idea, pero como sea, ¿vas a venir o no?-

-Claro.- le dije, trotando detrás de el hacia la Sala de Juegos.

-¡Ian !- exclamé, corriendo y atrapándolo con mis brazos.

-Hey.- dijo suavemente. –¿Tu y Walter están bien?-

Retrocedí. –Jamie me dijo todo, ¿pero que esta pasando ahora?-

-Jeb está reuniendo a todos para discutirlo. Mike fue encerrado en el hospital y Lacey esta teniendo lastima de sí misma.-

-Bien, nunca confié en ella. ¿Qué hay de los Buscadores?-

Ian hizo una mueca, -nos están buscando; todavía no saben donde estamos. Solo significa que tenemos que ser más cuidadosos un tiempo.-

-¿Vamos a sacarlo?-

-Hmm…Ese es el problema. Como le prestamos algunos criotanques a Nate, no nos quedó ninguno.-

Me mordí el labio. –Cielos-

-Así es-

Pero en ese momento Jeb entró llevando consigo a todos. Sharon me dirigió una pequeña sonrisa. Una vez que todos estaban sentados en el suelo Jeb se paró y habló.

-Muy bien todos, estoy seguro de que están al tanto de la situación. Tenemos Buscadores tras nosotros y ningún criotanque.-

-Un murmullo recorrió el salón, pero Jeb levantó la mano pidiendo silencio. –Primero que nada quiero dejar algo claro para cada uno de ustedes. Si alguno de ustedes se van como hizo Lacey para traer a alguien de vuelta, no me haré responsable de mis acciones.- Tocó el arma mientras decía esto y todos asintieron en señal de aprobación. Lacey se acobardó en la esquina, todos dirigiéndole miradas de enojo.

Brandt habló. –Jeb, ¿qué vamos a hacer? Esto es diferente a la vez de Kyle. Perdón por mencionarlo, compañero.- El miró disculpándose hacia Kyle. –Pero ella sabía que ya no teníamos más criotanques, ¿qué diablos estaba haciendo?-

Murmullos de aprobación recorrieron el salón y más personas se giraron para ver a Lacey con enojo.

-Entonces tenemos que traer un criotanque, ¿no?- dijo Lily.

-Si, pero el problema es que no sabemos donde están los Buscadores. No podemos solo ir y tomar algunos como antes.- dijo Jared.

Repentinamente, tuve una idea y me puse de pie. –Tengo una idea.- Respiré profundamente. –Bueno, yo puedo ir en el Volvo, como todavía no lo hemos usado no lo reconocerán. Yo puedo ir, directo al hospital de Phoenix…si algún Buscador pregunta por ustedes puedo dar una pista falsa. Les diré que los vi cerca de un río en Nevada. Esta lo suficientemente lejos para darnos algo de tiempo.- No me gustaba la idea de mentir, pero lo haría. –Voy a estar muy lejos antes de que se den cuenta de que era una total pérdida de tiempo.-

Melanie frunció el ceño. -¿Y qué si no te creen? ¿O si en el camino n o te detienen y no puedes dar una pista falsa?-

Pero yo ya tenía las respuestas. –Me creerán. Y si no me detienen entonces voy a una estación de policía y digo que vi una camioneta blanca conduciendo cerca del río en Nevada. Y describiré al conductor como Lacey.-

-Wanda, ¿y qué si no puedes hacerlo? ¿O si algo sale mal? ¡Piensa en Walter!-

-Melanie, esta es nuestra única oportunidad.-

Jeb respiró profundamente. –Est…Estoy de acuerdo…con Wanda.- Hizo una mueca. –Pero lo voy a someter a votación. Todos los que estén a favor del plan de Wanda, levanten la mano.-

Dudando pero seguros casi todos levantaron la mano. Aparte de Mel, Ian y Jamie.

-Wanda- dijo Ian casi sin voz. –Por favor ¿qué hay de Walter?-

Tomé sus manos. –Ian, tengo que hacer esto. No tenemos otra opción, puedo hacerlo. Estaré bien.-

-Él tiene razón Wanda, es muy peligroso.- dijo Melanie.

-Por favor, no lo hagas Wanda.- Suplicó Jamie.

Suspiré, exasperada. –¡Tengo que! Es esto, o ser atrapados, ¡puedo hacerlo! Además, es la mayoría.-

-¿Y que hacemos con ella y la cosa?- preguntó Sharon apuntando hacia Lacey.

-Vamos a tener que relevar hasta que Wanda regresé.- dijo Jeb.

-Bien, creo que mejor me voy ahora, entre más pronto mejor.-

Ian se paró y me empujó gentilmente afuera.

-Ian yo...-

-Sé que vas a ir, supongo que no puedo detenerte. Entonces yo…yo solo quería darte esto.-

Y después él estaba besándome, con el fluir de de roca fundida entre nuestros cuerpos. El retrocedió, los dos sin aliento.

-Te amo – murmuró, besando mi frente.

-Yo también te amo, adiós.-

-Adiós- le lastimaba decirlo.

-Adiós Ian, regresaré. Lo prometo.-

Y con eso me fui, saliendo de las cuevas y corriendo hacia los carros.

**Reviews!!!**


	5. Chapter 4

**Hey-hey!! Por fin tuve tiempo de traducir, pero prometo hacerlo más seguido si? ****Hubiera subido desde el sábado, pero estaba con la traducción de Swim in Silence (muy bueno, léanlo.)**

**Disclaimer: lo de siempre La huésped y todos sus personajes de Stephie de ella (excepto claro por Ian :P) la historia de XTimeGirlX y la traducción por mí (con la gran ayuda de la genial LadyBritain).**

**Capítulo 4**

Tan pronto como alcancé la camioneta blanca, jalé las puertas traseras para abrirlas y tomar algunas botellas de agua y unas cuantas barritas de granola. Una vez que las acomodé dentro de la guantera, me subí al Volvo y metí la llave (que Jeb me había lanzado antes de irme) para encender el carro.

Después de un rato llegué a la vía libre, haciendo mi camino hacia Phoenix. Mientras presionaba el acelerador, todavía teniendo cuidado de no rebasar el límite de velocidad, Walter pateó dentro de mi. Repentinamente las palabras de Melanie resonaron en mi cabeza. _'Piensa en Walter'._

-Estoy bien- murmuré para mi mientras cambiaba de carril. Y era verdad, estaba pensando en mi bebé. No había mucho que pudiéramos hacer; no habría ningún Walter en quien pensar si los Buscadores nos encontraban, o si Mike escapaba. El tiempo era esencial, alcancé una vieja camioneta mientras lo pensaba.

No me di cuenta de que el dial lentamente rebasaba el límite de velocidad.

-Puedo hacer esto. Voy a hacer esto- murmuré para mí misma. -¡Oh Dios!- Pisé los frenos, pero era muy tarde.

Cuando lo hice el carro detrás de mí hizo lo mismo, pero también era muy tarde. El viejo Ford golpeó la defensa trasera del Volvo con un desagradable crujido. Los carros se desviaron a nuestro alrededor mientras sentí mi cabeza golpear la bolsa de aire y rebotar de la cabecera al vidrio de la ventana, donde el cristal se estrelló alrededor de ella.

Un fuerte dolor atravesó mi cabeza y mi cuello. Cuando escuché acercarse las sirenas de los Buscadores mis ojos se cerraron. Y solo tuve tiempo de murmurar, -lo siento Walter.- Antes de que todo se volviera negro.

***Ian's POV***

-Hey niño, yo lo hago.- Le dije a Jamie mientras se levantaba cansado de vigilar a Mike.

-Gracias, y no mantengas el arma muy cerca de ti, es muy tentador. El no es amable como Sol y Wanda.- el dirigió una mirada asesina a Mike.

Traté de sonreír débilmente. –Lo tendré en mente, te veo luego.-

-Me rindo, muero de hambre.-

Asentí y me senté, pero a diferencia de Jamie, me senté encarando al prisionero. Lo miré a los ojos. –Solo quiero que sepas. Si _alg_o, y me refiero a _lo que sea _le pasa a mi Wanda y al pequeño Walt, me vas a responder a mí.- Mi mano rozó el arma.

-Ella me disgusta, ¿en qué estaba pensando? _Enamorarse_ de un humano.- el comentó desdeñosamente, escupiendo la última palabra.

-Pensé que las almas tenían que ser amables e inocentes.-

-Es difícil cuando los recuerdos que ves no san tan buenos. El era tan cerrado hacia todo, tan sarcástico. Se te pega cuando ves los recuerdos.- Dijo secamente, era una excusa floja, si me lo preguntan.

Asentí.- Seguro.- Y me giré, incapaz de mirar su expresión de disgusto en al cara.

***Wanda's POV***

La primera cosa que sentí fue las suaves almohadas, sosteniendo mi cabeza. La segunda fue nada. No podía sentir dolor…recordaba el abrazador dolor en mi cabeza contra la ventana, pero ahora me sentía bien. Otros detalles eran confusos. ¿Por qué estaba en el carro?

Mis párpados se abrieron e instantáneamente supe donde estaba. Hospital General de Phoenix.

-Hola querida, tuviste un mal accidente aquí, ¡te desmayaste! Pero ahora estas bien, te dimos algo de Despertar y Consciente para eso, además devolvimos tu cara a su bonita forma con algo de Cicatrizante y Alisador.

Yo solo asentí débilmente hacia la morena Sanadora que me sonreía.

-Soy la Sanadora Viento que Sopla, ¿Quién eres tu querida?-

Repentinamente una patada de Walter me recordó todo. Pensé que iba a morir…que había fallado. Pero ahora sabía que tenía que hacer. Tenía que mentir.

Me senté lentamente, con la Sanadora ayudándome a recargarme en las almohadas. –Mi…mi nombre es Mira el Resplandor del Sol en el Mar. Vengo del planeta de las algas.

Ella asintió. –Es bonito y calmado allá, ¿no es así? Ahora, me temo que los Buscadores quieren hacerte unas preguntas.-

Usé mis mejores habilidades de actuación y la miré con ojos inocentes. –Ok.- Le dirigí mi sonrisa más dulce. –Está bien.-

Con eso, dos Buscadores entraron, un hombre y una mujer. Me sonrieron y se sentaron en el sillón frente de la cama.

-Solo nos estábamos preguntando por qué estabas conduciendo tan rápido.-

Les sonreí y mentí. –Estaba tratando de llegar a la estación de policía. Tengo información sobre un avistamiento humano.-

Noté una mirada de interés en ambas caras, y el hombre dio un paso al frente.

-Te escuchamos.-

-Arriba cerca de Nevada vi una camioneta blanca que iba en dirección al rio, la mujer que iba manejando definitivamente era humana. Ella era baja, cabello café, retraída…-

La mujer sacó una pequeña foto de su bolsillo. -¿Es ella?-

Miré la foto.

No era Lacey.

Lo cual, cuando lo pensaba, tenía sentido. ¿Cómo conseguirían una foto? Pero entonces… ¿quién era ella?

Solo había una cosa que hacer, me sentía horrible haciéndolo pero tenía que hacerlo. Pondría a esta mujer desconocida en peligro, mucho peligro. Pero iba adarme más tiempo e iba a salvar a Walter, Ian… Mel, Jared, Jamie, Brandt, Lily, Sharon, Jeb, Maggie, Kyle, Sol…incontables personas. Tenía que hacerlo.

-Si, es ella.- me odié a mi misma tan pronto como lo dije. No era mejor que Lacey o Mike ahora. Había alejado a los Buscadores del rastro, pero lo hice falsamente sobre alguien más.

Ellos me sonrieron. –Bueno, está bien. Muchas gracias por tu ayuda y que tengas un buen regreso a casa.-

Asentí y se fueron. Dejé escapar un suspiro de alivio, tristeza y auto-repugnancia. Acababa de hacer algo terrible.

Pero sabía que todavía tenia algo más que hacer, tenía que hacerlo. Necesitaba conseguir un criotanque.

**Reviews!!!**


	6. Chapter 5

Hey!! Por fin actualizo!! Lo siento, se que prometí hacerlo antes, pero he tenido tantas cosas que hacer!! Ya lo tengo desde hace unos días, pero estaba enfrascada con la corrección de 'You should listen to Bella' (de ) & otros proyectos!! En fiin, ya no los entretengo más!

Read&Enjoy!

**Capítulo 5**

Tan pronto como los Sanadores me dieron de alta, me fui tan rápido como me fue posible al estacionamiento y me lanzé al asiento del conductor.

-Respira, respira.- murmuré para mi misma, pero no podía evitar el sentimiento de ira tan desconocido para mí invadiéndome. Esto no estaba bien, soy un Alma, nosotros no nos enojamos realmente. Nosotros somos pacíficos y amables. Pero no podía solo suprimirlo. Estaba enojada con Lacey por meternos en este desastre, estaba enojada con Mike por llamar a los Buscadores. Pero más que nada estaba enojada conmigo misma. No podía creer que acababa de poner en peligro de secuestro a una mujer inocente. Quienquiera que fuese esa mujer, obviamente, difícilmente se podía escapar, ahora los Buscadores la perseguían como gatos a un ratón. Todo por mi culpa.

Traté de sacudirme esos pensamientos de mi mente, diciéndome que necesitaba concentrarme, lo cual era verdad. Necesitaba rodear el edificio deseando que no tuviera que esperar demasiado para que no hubiera nadie. Quería salir de aquí y regresar a casa tan pronto como fuera posible.

Con eso en mente, encendí la camioneta y deslicé mi pie al acelerador, conduciendo hacia donde 3 hombres estaban cargando los últimos de un grupo de criotanques que se iban al Planeta de Fuego.

Gracias a Dios, no tuve que esperar mucho para que se fueran. Le di una ojeada a mi reloj, (que afortunadamente no se había quebrado en el accidente) eran las 6:30 p.m. Gracias a mi descuido en la autopista Ian, Mel, Jared, Jamie y el resto de ellos estarían preocupados por mí.

Cuando miré hacia atrás, los 3 hombres y los Criotanques se habían ido; no había moros en la costa. Pero sabía que solo tenía unos minutos antes que más Sanadores vinieran a cargar más.

Salté fuera del auto, dejándolo en marcha y corriendo a los tanques vacíos. Tomando solo uno, puesto que no me podía arriesgar a sostener más regresé al carro, escondiéndolos en la camioneta y conduciendo tan pronto como fue posible sin verme sospechosa.

Sólo cuando alcancé la autopista otra vez me permití suspirar con alivio. Lo había logrado!

Y como si estuviera de acuerdo Walter pateó dentro de mí otra vez. Sonreí Y puse mi mano sobre mi estómago, -lo hicimos Walt,' murmuré, empujando la culpa por la mujer en lo profundo de mi mente mientras conducía a través del desierto.

Ian's POV - * * * * - Ian's POV

Me senté con mi hermano, quien estaba dirigiéndome la cara simpática otra vez.

Ellos no entendían, de seguro estaban preocupados por Wanda, pero no tanto como o. Sabía que algo debía haber pasado; ella debería haber regresado horas antes.

Viendo mi cara de preocupación por Wanda por milésima vez, Kyle abrió la boca para hablar, pero lo corté. –No comiences a decir 'no te preocupes Ian, regresará pronto Ian.' Porque no estoy escuchando-le solté.

-De hecho iba a decir que si Sol estuviera en su lugar, estaría preocupado también.-

Lo miré agradecido. –Gracias.- le dije con una mueca. Pero entonces Jamie llegó y se sentó en frente de mí, a un lado de Kyle.

-Hola…-

-Hey.- murmuré en respuesta. Jamie me miró pensativo durante un momento. -¿Qué?- le pregunté.

Se mordió el labio. –Umm…creo…creo que algo le paso a Wanda.- dijo rápidamente.

Dejé caer la cabeza y suspiré. Levantándola otra vez para ver a Kyle frunciendo el ceño. –Hora de irse niño.- dijo sarcásticamente.

-Lo siento…- murmuró Jamie. –Pero…- De repente, la cara de Jamie se animó y saltó. –Wanda!-

Giré al cabeza bruscamente y vi a Wanda parada ahí, solo mirándome.

Algo estaba mal.

Me levanté y corrí hacia ella, levantándola en brazos, buscando en sus ojos y expresiones las respuestas. – ¿Lo lograste?- le pregunté suavemente.

Wanda asintió débilmente y suspiro. –Si, ya se los llevé a Doc…- Pero se le quebró la voz y se echó a llorar.

-¡Wanda! ¿Qué pasa?- pregunté y la puse de frente a mi. Me miró y me indicó que saliéramos al pasillo.

-¿Qué pasó? ¿Estás bien? Juro que mataré a Mike y a Lacey…-

-Ian, hice algo terrible…- murmuró.

-Wanda, está bien. Solo dime.-

-Yo…yo…yo iba conduciendo muy rápido en la autopista…luego choqué, ellos me llevaron al hospital…-

Mis ojos se abrieron. -¡¿Un accidente?! Dios, ¿estás bien?- Mis ojos bajaron a su ligeramente abultado estómago. -¿Walter está bien?-

Wanda asintió. –Estamos bien…pero los Buscadores…-

-¿Qué les dijiste?- le pregunté gentilmente.

-Que vi una mujer conduciendo una camioneta blanca cerca del río en Nevada…pero…-

-¿No te creyeron?- pregunté frenéticamente.-

-¡No, si me creyeron! Es solo que…-

-¿Solo que, qué? Wanda, solo dime.-

-Ellos…ellos tenían una foto de una mujer que se parecía un poco a Lacey, solo que no era ella y me preguntaron si era la mujer que vi y yo…yo dije que si.-

Suspiré. -¿Es eso? Está bien Wanda, está todo bien! Probablemente ellos nos dejaran en paz ahora.-

-¿Qué? Ian, ¿no lo entiendes? Puse a esa pobre mujer en mucho peligro, ¡¡me siento terrible!!-

Wanda se veía tan preocupada, estaba siendo tan _ella_.

-Wanda, ella estará bien. Probablemente sana y salva ahora, no te preocupes por eso.-

Wanda's POV - * * * * - Wanda's POV

Pero si me preocupé, demasiado. Simplemente no podía evitar el sentimiento de que algo terrible le iba a pasar a la desconocida, su cara me perseguía en sueños.

**Y…? que les pareció?? A mi en lo personal me agrado mucho!! & ya estamos casi a la mitad de la historia!! **

**Ya saben no? Dénle clic al botoncito verde!! O si lo prefieren, el Go! También me gusta!! **


End file.
